Leatherface VS The Keeper
Leatherface VS The Keeper 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''The Texas Chain Saw Massacre VS The Evil Within! Which hammer-wielding butcher from the horror genre will claim their prey, the one with the chainsaw or the one with the sack? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle A forest, midnight It was a dark, windy and spooky night. The moon shone in the sky as the average teenager ran through the woods as the sounds of a running chainsaw got louder by the minute as his pursuer got ever closer. He then crashed into the wall of a large figure's back, knocking him down, allowing Leatherface '''to catch up to him. The teenager screamed as Leatherface raised his chainsaw above his head, ready to finish off his victim. Suddenly, a spiked sack slammed onto the teenager. The spikes stabbed through the teenager's body and killed him. Leatherface looked up in terror. '''The Keeper '''looked down at him, sack in left hand and spiked hammer in the other. '''HERE WE GOOO! Leatherface took out his mallet and threw it at Keeper's shoulder, cracking it and causing it to drop the hammer. Keeper swung it's sack, but Leatherface's chainsaw sliced through it and the brains that the sack contained. Keeper kicked Leatherface onto his back and prepared to stomp down on him. At the right moment, Leatherface raised his still running chainsaw and Keeper ended up stepping on it and having the sole of it's foot pierced by the chainsaw. Keeper hopped back in agony as Leatherface rose to his feet. With a snarl, Leatherface swung his chainsaw overhead into Keeper's shoulder, then removed it and impaled it into Keeper's chest. Keeper kneed Leatherface in the gut and grabbed his neck. Leatherface struggled to escape Keeper's iron grip to no avail until he flew through the air and slammed back-first into a tree and fell to the ground. Leatherface got up and saw Keeper approaching him. Snarling, Leatherface revved up his chainsaw and charged as his opponent. Leatherface cut Keeper in the gut vertically, then hammered it in the knee, forcing Keeper to it's good knee. Leatherface then leaped onto Keeper with his mallet and struck it's head. Keeper forced Leatherface off of it, then punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed behind his human skin mask. Keeper then struck Leatherface in the groin with his mallet, causing the psychopathic cannibal to drop to his knees holding his now destroyed knackers and squealing in pain. Keeper walked behind Leatherface and drove the claws of it's hammer into it's opponent's back, causing Leatherface even more pain. Pulling the hammer out of Leatherface's back, Keeper picked up Leatherface and threw him onto his stomach. Leatherface got up and turned around, only to be punched in the stomach by Keeper. Keeper continued delivering blows to the Texas chainsaw killer until Leatherface used his mallet to strike Keeper in the head, causing it to stumble backwards. Leatherface then hit Keeper's head an additional time, knocking him down. He then impaled Keeper with his chainsaw and started it up, causing damage. He pulled Keeper deeper (Rhyme not intended) into the chainsaw before finally kicking it away. Using his chainsaw, Leatherface spun his arms in a helicopter-esque fashion forwards towards Keeper, carving slices into it's body and shredding it's apron. FINISH HIM! Leatherface's chainsaw pierced through Keeper's stomach and began running. Leatherface proceeded to lift up the 750lb Keeper effortlessly with the chainsaw causing it to cut through Keeper. When Keeper was cut through, the upper half of his body split in half. Leatherface then remembered the teenage Keeper had killed and walked toward him, his chainsaw still running, preparing to chop him into tiny pieces for Drayton to use in his chili. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Villain Protagonist' themed DBXs Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Hammer Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series